The prom disaster
by ftsproductions
Summary: Desiree the wishing ghost has escaped from the ghost zone, and for filling whishes with a touch of bad luck, but when Dash wishes for a date she takes the job and becomes the new girlfriend of dash , will Danny be able to stop her, or will he fall for the lie to…


DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM VIACOM/ BUTCH HARTMAN DOES!

**SUMMERY** : Desiree the wishing ghost has escaped from the ghost zone, and for filling whishes with a touch of bad luck, but when Dash wishes for a date she takes the job and becomes the new girlfriend of dask , will Danny be able to stop her, or will he fall for the lie to…

**Chapter one: the fight between the phantom and desiree**

Danny Phantom flies over Amity park searching for Desiree, who had escaped the ghost zone.

He was already late for school and wanted to finish this soon, but after 20 minutes of looking he got to school and got into his seat. Acting alike he had been there the whole time and fooling mister Lancer.

Sam and Tucker sat behind him, ''why are you late this time, man?'' Tucker whispered.

"same old story, only this time it was Desiree instead of the Box Ghost, and I couldn't find her so she is still free.'' Danny whispered back with an annoyed voice.

''relax Danny, I'm sure nothing happens while you are at….'' She got interrupted when the Desiree suddenly appears in the class room.

''I didn't knew you would give up this soon, Phantom!'' she screamed.

Danny's face looked shocked, while everyone else in the room started to panic and run away, until he was alone with Sam and Tucker and he could finally change into phantom.

''what are you doing here Desiree? I didn't know you are a teacher here at Casper high'' he said because she floated in front of the class.

Desiree smirked, ''I am not a teacher here, but I am going to teach you a little lesson not to interfere with my businesses''

''we will see about that Desiree!'' Danny screamed as he started the attack by firing a ghost ray from his hands.

Desiree dogged and put her hands to grab Danny, but failed as he became intangible. And fired another ghost ray which hit her.

She frowned deeply and knew that she wouldn't win this fight, and started to speak with a sarcastic voice, ''well that was fun,'' a grin appeared on her face as she slowly disappeared. ''but I guess we will need to save the rest for the next time, Phantom.''

Danny floated towards her but was too late because she had already disappeared in pink smoke. ''ah man, she escaped again!''

He flied to the toilet and changed back to Fenton, when he got outside he went to Tucker and Sam who were being swirled the way out when they wanted to help Danny.

When Danny came towards them with a face that didn't mean much good, they also started to walk towards him until their faces eachother.

''let me guess, she escaped'' Sam said.

''yeah, for the second time today!'' Danny cried out as he floated his arms.

''oh come on man, bad stuff happens and I am sure you will catch her soon, or else we will just have to wish that she did.'' Tucker said as an attempt on making him laugh.

But he had failed, instead on making him smile he made him frown, and glare at him.

''oh come on man, what's wrong with you?'' Tucker asked.

''nothing's wrong Tuck, I just didn't sleep well since Desiree bothered me at **2 AM when I just finished up with the box ghost and Skulker!'' **Danny answered.

''In other nicer words, you didn't sleep,'' Sam added.

Danny nodded, ''I just don't think I can handle this much longer guys." Danny said, ''and I need to find Desiree before everything gets worse! Remember when she changed Tucker in Tucker Phantom''

Tucker looked away in embarrassment and Sam didn't say anything. Until she saw Danny changing into Phantom, ''wait Danny. Where are you going?''

"to find Desiree" Danny said as he flied up.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Somewhere in the hallway of Casper High Dash stood in front of his locker, while he Whined "I am the most popular Boy at school, and I still don't have a date for the upcoming prom, I could ask any girl I want, but Paulina is already taken. I wish I had a date for the prom!''

Desiree appeared around the corner and smiled brightly, "well that is the kind of wish I like to break a men's heart,'' she started swirling with her arms and said "So you have wished it, so it shall be."

And she changed herself into a 15 year old human girl, with brown eyes and black hair. she wears a sexy looking to, and a skirt. With some books in her arms she walks towards Dash, and pretends as if she drops them accidently, and wants to grab them until Dash does it. And gives them to her.

"uhmm… Thanks" she says.

"you're welcome, and may I ask who you are, I have never seen you here." He says unsure.

"uhm oh sure, I'm Desiree, and I'm a new student here on Casper high" she lied.

Dash smiles ''I would like to show you around, If you would want to ofcours"

Desiree quickly nods and walks with him to the gym.


End file.
